


In My Head

by days_of_dust



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_dust/pseuds/days_of_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right and wrong are simply words now</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

Audio [here](http://days-of-dust.tumblr.com/post/121722848971/hello-friends-heres-my-unfinished-hannibal): 

Lyrics:

_Right and wrong are simply words now_  
bad and good have no meaning here  
no meaning at all  
there is only your voice now  
whispering over  
every beat of my heart

_you’re in my head_  
you walk calmly through the halls of my mind  
and even as you tear me apart  
thread by thread  
you’ll always be

_one step back_  
towards the sound of your voice  
regret is not something i feel  
but like a knife in the gut  
i feel your absence here  
with every beat of my heart

_can you taste it on your tongue_  
the salt of the rain  
can you taste it on your tongue  
the sin of my name

_(chorus)_

_i’m in your head_  
i walk calmly through the halls of your mind  
and even as i poison you sweetly  
sip by sip  
you’ll always be

_you’re in my head_

_i walk calmly thought the halls of your mind_  
and even as i tear you apart   
thread by threat  
i’ll always be


End file.
